true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Two-Face (Nolanverse)
Harvey Dent, also known as Two-Face, is a major antagonist of The Dark Knight trilogy. He appears as one of the two main antagonists (along with The Joker) of the 2008 film The Dark Knight and one of the posthomous antagonists that were mentioned in the 2012 sequel The Dark Knight Rises. He is the corrupt DA (district attorney) of Gotham City who intends to get rid of Gotham's crime population at all costs, even if it means to kill them in a brutal and merciless way. He is later disfigured by one of The Joker's bombs and thereafter Dent became a notorious crime lord named Two-Face, and thus the arch-nemesis of Batman. He is portrayed by Aaron Eckhart. History Versus crime Harvey was the respected, yet slightly corrupt and ruthless DA of Gotham. He worked closely to Batman and Jim Gordon on their mission to stop The Joker. He is seen during the movie taking care of the crime syndicates in a strict way and the people praise him for that. However, things get worse as Harvey Dent falls in love with Batman's ex-fiancee Rachel Dawes. He takes her to a private area and asks her to marry him, thus also asking her out of suspicion if she has any feelings for Bruce. The Joker however interrupts during the ceremony at the night before their wedding. He throws Rachel off the rooftop, thus forcing Bruce and Harvey to cooperate and imprison The Joker after ambushing him. Revealing his true colors As Harvey speaks to the city and tells them on the behalf of the mayor that he is going to get rid of The Joker, one of the guards reveals himself to be The Joker and shoots the mayor dead. In that moment, Harvey looses his patience and reveals another side to the game; out of jealousy, anger and rage which he has on Bruce and Jim Gordon for their titles, Harvey starts brutally murdering some petty criminals and as he found a penny in the courtroom he even told a few criminals that there are two sides to the coin. Harvey then throws the coin in the air, as he is waiting for it to be flipped to the side which shows Tails, or in his own words, the meaning is death. Batman however talks into Harvey some sence and the two continue on their mission to stop the crime syndicates and The Joker in a humane way. However, soon enough, The Batman manages to capture The Joker. Harvey orders Jim to interrogate The Joker. However, The Joker's goons have abducted Harvey and have put him into a room, tied to a bomb and together with Rachel. Batman tries to save him and Rachel. However, by the time he arrives at the building and enters that room, it's too late. Rachel was found dead and Harvey Dent was heavily injured and massively disfigured. Thereafter, Dent unleashed his inner demons and ultimately became in that very moment Two-Face. During the following day, The Joker threatened to bomb the hospital which took care of him. Harvey was first visited by Gordon who apologized for the accident. Two-Face stared at Jim and told him that he is going to regret what he has done. Arriving as Two-Face Later, The Joker visits Two-Face at the hospital and tells him to spread some anarchy, thus explaining to him that life is nothing but a gambit and a chance. Two-Face willingly accepts his role as a notorious crime lord, however, he flips a penny to show The Joker if he shall live or die. Two-Face flipped the coin to the Heads side, and then he escaped the hospital before The Joker could bomb it up. Two-Face then started a killing spree, thus planning ahead the deaths of many people by flipping the coin under his control and letting it hit the Tails side (although one time he did flip the coin to the Heads side for an officer, but he did decide to kill the driver of the police car, thus killing them both on purpose). At last, Two-Face found Jim Gordon at his house with Barbara and their children. Two-Face revealed his true colors and ambitions, thus mentioning that The Joker was just another tool to prove that a person like him could change for the better and make the worst people suffer, as part of his duty. He also reveals that he lied about the penny; as he looks like he doesn't control the penny and decide wether it falls on Heads or Tails, he actually does control it, as part of his plans for revenge on both Bruce and Gordon for being better than him. He flips the coin on Tails for Batman and shoots him in his abdomen. He then flips on Heads for himself, as he still intends to live his life as a notorious criminal. However, before the coin showed it's Tails side for Gordon and his entire family, Batman woke up from his injuries and pushed Two-Face off the belcony, to his death. Legacy Despite Harvey being the villain from the very begining, Batman and Gordon decide to give the citizens a chance to still believe that there is an idol watching them; a good hearted, honest Harvey Dent. However, Bane later invades the city and takes over Gotham. Bane gives a speech infront of The Blackgate Prison and reveals Harvey's true colors to the public's eye. Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Tyrants Category:Brutes Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cheater Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Torturers Category:Gunmen Category:Gaolers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Big Bads Category:Assasins Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Child Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Anarchist Category:Ambitious Category:Golddigers Category:Adulterers Category:Tricksters Category:Cold Hearted Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Totalitarians Category:Remorseless Category:Hunters Category:Hero's Lover Category:Incriminators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Mercenaries Category:Mental Illness Category:Con Artists Category:Delusional Category:Power Hungry Category:War Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitors Category:Trap Masters Category:Murderers Category:Mutilators Category:Envious Villains Category:Jingoist Category:Crackers Category:Criminals Category:Plague Bringers Category:Saboteurs Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Provoker Category:Game Changer Category:The Heavy Category:Threatening Villains Category:Technopaths Category:Barbarians Category:Scapegoat Category:Movie Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Egoistic Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Friend of The Hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Sociopaths Category:Psycopaths